Love and Protection
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Several portals are opened. First time its Barry and Sara with a little girl, the second its two boys, the third all hell brakes lose.


It had been a few months after Lena had learned of Kara's secret identity, Kara had confronted her when she started to pull away and after a big fight, they had finally admitted everything that had been bothering them. Lena told Kara about Lex, her shooting him and him telling her about Kara. Kara told Lena herself about being Supergirl and then told her why she didn't tell her to begin with. It took a few days for each of them to sort through their feelings, but during those times they also both realized that they needed each other in each-others' lives. Lena even had started to work more for the DEO when they needed help with different issues that they came up against. Lena had been very helpful when taking down anything to do with Lillian or Lex.

Lena was currently at the DEO with Kara and the others, when a portal opened in the middle of the main hall. Kara and the others immediately when in to defense mode, but Kara dropped her stance when Barry and Sara came walking through.

"Barry?" Kara asked, Barry looked older and so did Sara.

"Kara." Barry said as he shifted the little five-year-old girl in his arms. "We need to talk."

"What is going on?" Lena asked, but before anyone could answer explosion went off behind Sara and Barry. Sara's staff expanded and she turned to fight off two men who came through the portal. She pushed them back through the portal just as it closed.

"That was too close. Barry, we need to get back, so if you could start explaining that would be great." Sara said before turning back to the others.

"Right." Barry said as he started toward everyone. "Kara, you need to step back."

"Why?" Kara asked and then she felt it as he got closer. "Kryptonite?" Kara took a few steps back.

"Yeah, umm…This is Dani." Barry said as he motioned to the little girl in his arms.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Lena asked as she stepped toward them. The little girl looked familiar and Lena just couldn't place how she knew her. Lena gasped as she saw the cuts on the girl's arms and how she was a little green.

"That's the story I need to tell you."

"Uncle Barry?" Dani asked as she looked up at him.

"It's okay Dani. We got you. You're safe." Barry said as Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Aunt Sara?"

"I'm here. Uncle Barry and I are going to get you feeling better." Sara said as the girl reached out for her.

"It hurts." Dani cried.

"I know. It's okay." Sara said as she gently rubbed Dani's back, that was when the others noticed the blood seeping through her clothes. "We need to get her to the med-bay and under the sun lamps."

"We need to get the Kryptonite out first." Barry stated as Sara turned to face him. Sara didn't notice that Dani had looked up at Lena, who was only standing a couple feet away.

"Mommy!" Dani cried as she reached out for Lena. Who looked surprised, but took the little girl into her arms and Dani bury her face against Lena's neck.

"It's okay. I've got you." Lena said as she rubbed Dani's back as she turned to face the others. "Let's get her to the med-bay." Lena added as she hurried with the little girl in her arms to the med-bay. The others followed closely behind.

"Do we know how much Kryptonite?" Alex asked as Lena gently laid Dani on the bed.

"No," Sara stated, "He had her for over a month. We don't know the damage. We needed to get her to safety."

"He?" Lena asked, she believed that she knew the answer, but he's dead so it can't be true. But she continued, "Lex! He did this?!"

Barry stepped forward took Lena by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Lena…yes Lex did this." He started to explain. Lena looked pissed and saddened at the same time. "Please let me explain." He said when he noticed that she wanted to rant. She nodded and he continued. "We know that you killed Lex. He was revived by another villain. He and this villain are going to attack in the future. But we can't tell you about it. Because it needs to happen. We win, but Lex is left out there. A lot of years have passed since then. He and Lillian started to build Cadmus bigger and deeper in the shadows. A few years ago, Lex and Lillian started to attack. A few months ago, Cadmus really attacked it nearly destroyed everything. Kara contacted us and we were able to take a lot of them down, but it hasn't been getting any easier. Lex kidnapped Dani and…" Barry took a deep breath before continuing. "He tortured her and injected Kryptonite."

"How is she still alive?" Kara asked.

"Her human DNA." Sara stated.

"We found her half an hour ago. You wanted her to be safe. So, you asked us to bring her to a time where she would be safe. We figured this time would be a good time." Barry finished.

"Mommy?" Dani whimpered. Lena wiped away her tears before stepping forward and comforting her.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay. We're going to make you feel better." Lena said softly as she kissed Dani's forehead and took her hand in hers.

"Ieiu?" Dani said as she looked to the doorway to see Kara.

"What?" Kara said in shock, she hadn't heard that Kryptonian word in so long. And she didn't know that Dani was hers. Kara looked at Lena and she had a look of knowing, but when Kara looked at the others they didn't.

"Ieiu?"

"Kara?" Alex said confused. She didn't know what ieiu meant.

"Sorry. We thought you knew because of her allergy to Kryptonite." Barry said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ieiu?" Dani said again, but with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Little One. It's okay." Kara said as she took a step forward, but she was stopped by Barry.

"She has too much Kryptonite in her system for you to get too close." Barry stated.

"But she…she needs me."

"I know Kara, but wait until Alex gets the Kryptonite out."

"Ieiu?" Dani cried as she reached out for Kara.

"It's okay Dani. I need to talk with Ieiu for a little bit okay. Once Aunt Alex makes you feel better. I promise Ieiu will be back and hold you." Barry said as he took Dani's hands in his.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Mommy?" Dani said as she turned back to Lena.

"I'm here. It's okay. Ieiu will be back and she will hold you soon. But we need to make you feel better first." Lena said.

"I'm going to grab some supplies." Alex said as she turned to go get supplies out of the closet nearby.

"Mommy." Dani said as she pulled on Lena to try and get her to come closer, getting the hint Lena moved to get on to the bed and with the help of Sara she laid down next to Dani and pulled her close. Dani immediately burrowed into Lena's chest and gripped her shirt tightly in her little hands.

"It's okay Dani. I'm here. Ieiu will be back soon." Lena said as she held Dani.

"We will be right back." Barry stated as he motioned for everyone else to follow Alex. "Sara."

"I'll be here." Sara stated protectively as she stood near the bed, prepared for anything.

Once the others were in the hall, they turned to Kara with questioning looks.

"Ieiu means mother." Kara said. "I'm her mother. Lena and I are her mothers."

Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, and James looked at her in surprise and a little bit of confusion. How could Kara and Lena have a child together?

"Sorry we were going to chose a time after you had had her, but it wouldn't be safe enough." Barry said and then turned to address the other question he knew that they had. "Lena knew that Kara wanted children, so she figured out how to use the technology in the Fortress of Solitude to create a way that same sex couples can have a child. She carried Dani inside her so it was a little different than on Krypton. You should have seen the two of you when Lena went in to labor early." Barry said with a smile.

"Early? How early?" Kara said worried about Dani and Lena.

"About a month." Barry said and rubbed the back of his neck again, he knew that this might have been a bad idea to come back to this time, where they didn't know this knowledge already.

"A month!"

"Kara, take a breath. Dani was fine. And she will be fine." Alex said as she made Kara look at her. "I'm going to get started." Alex said and then hurried back to the med-bay.

"Right…you're right." Kara sighed.

"Sara and I need to get back to take down Lex, but we promised that we would stay till the Kryptonite was out." Barry said.

"Kara!" Clark called as he and Lois landed and came running toward them.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I messaged him." James said as he ducked his head.

"Why would you do that?"

"He needs to know."

"Maybe we should take this somewhere other than the hall." Kelly suggested.

"He needs to know?! It's not his child!" Kara yelled at James.

"I didn't know that when I texted him." James stated. "I mean. Come on you believe that this guy and girl who show up with a child. It's Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor!" Clark stated with anger in his voice. "Kara! You think a child is Lex Luthors! You need to…"

"That's enough! You both need to shut your mouths and listen to what I am about to tell you. Barry and Sara are people that I trust. We have saved the world together a couple times. I believe them when they tell me that Dani is mine. You have no right to say anything. If you hurt her or Lena, I will hurt you. Do you hear me?!" Kara yelled at them.

"Lena? Lena Luthor?"

"What is going on?" Lena asked as she stepped out of the med-bay.

"What is she doing here?" Clark stated demanding an answer. "The child needs to be…"

Lena looked at him with fury in her eyes as she stepped out of the med-bay and toward him. "That is my daughter in there and if you think for one second that I will let you hurt her you are mistaken."

"Your daughter?!" Clark said surprised.

"Mommy! Ieiu!" Dani cried out. The fury in Lena's eyes never left, but she turned and walked back in to the med-bay.

"Ieiu?" Clark said confused, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"It means mom in Kryptonese." Barry stated.

"You don't look like the Barry I saw several months ago." Clark stated as he turned to Barry.

"I'm from the future."

"How many years in the future?" J'onn asked.

"15 years. 2034. Once the Kryptonite…" Barry started to say, but was cut off.

"Kryptonite?!" Clark yelled.

"Clark, shut up!" Kara said. "It's inside my and Lena's daughter! You have no right to say anything right now!"

"Ieiu! Ahh! It hurts! Mommy make it stop!" Dani cried out making everyone hurry to the med-bay, even Clark and Lois. Barry was in there in a flash before everyone kneeling next to the bed holding on to Dani's arms to keep it from flailing and pulling out the IV.

"I'm sorry Dani. I'm almost done. I promise." Alex cried as she flushed the Kryptonite out of Dani's system.

"Mommy! Ieiu! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!"

"I know baby. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay." Lena cried as she tried to hold Dani in her arms as tightly as she could to comfort her.

"Ieiu! Make it stop!" Dani cried sobbing hard.

"Little One…" Kara said her tears falling as fast as Dani's.

"It's okay Kara. Most of it is out of her system." Alex said as she held up with bag with Kryptonite in it. "Just a few more minutes, Dani. It's working perfectly Lena."

"What's working perfectly?" J'onn asked.

"I created a serum that will help get Kryptonite out of the system faster." Lena stated.

"Oh." Clark said softly.

"It hurts…" Dani whimpered.

"That is the only problem with it. It's working too fast that it hurts pulling it out." Alex stated.

"I'll fix it." Lena stated as Dani started to calm down.

"There it's all out." Alex said as she took the IV out of Dani's arm, that was when Clark noticed the cuts on Dani's arms.

"Where are the cuts from?" Clark asked with concern in his voice.

"Dani was kidnapped a month ago. By Lex. He tortured her and injected her with Kryptonite. We just got her back about an hour ago. Lena and Kara wanted her as far from Lex as possible, so they asked us to bring her to a time where she would be safe." Barry explained.

"Ieiu?" Dani whimpered and reached out for Kara.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"You're good. Lena also created a serum to destroy the Kryptonite on site." Alex said as she added something to the bag of Kryptonite. The green Kryptonite turned in to a clear liquid.

"I'm here Little One. I'm right here." Kara said as she got on the bed on the other side of Dani and pulled her and Lena in to her arms.

In the corner of the room, another portal opened. Sara and Barry were quick to step in front to protect everyone. But two boys stepped out, Sara and Barry both relaxed a little bit.

"What are you two doing here?" Barry asked as the two boys raced forward to hug him and Sara. One of the boys looked to be in his teens, while the other looked to be about ten.

"Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena said that it would be safer for us to come here. To keep us safe. That way you two can go back and help take down Lex and Lillian. We'll protect Dani." The older boy stated.

"Okay. Come on Barry." Sara said as she headed for the portal before it closed.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. The others will probably come with us. They all want to see Dani." Barry said before turning to the boys. "John, Conner you boys be safe and take care of Dani. You know how to get a hold of us if you need us." Barry turned back to the others again and said, "The boys will explain who they are." Turned back to the boys. "I mean it. If you need us get a hold of us. No matter what it is."

"We'll be fine Uncle Barry. Go. Give him hell." Conner said with passion.

"You know we will." Barry said before he flashed through the portal and it closed.

"Where is she?" John said demanding to see Dani.

"John? Conner?" Dani said as she sat up looking over Lena's shoulder. They used their superspeed to reach the bed in seconds. Surprising everyone that they had powers. Dani lifted her arms for them to pick her up. Conner took that opportunity first and lifted Dani into his arms.

"Hey. It's okay. We're here." Conner said as he hugged Dani close before John joined them in a group hug.

"We are never going to let him hurt you again." John said as he kissed Dani's head, hugging both Conner and Dani tightly.

"Who are you?" Clark asked not so nicely.

"That is none of your concern." John said with anger in his voice. He had time travelled with his Aunt Kara before and found out how much his dad hated his Aunt Lena. His Aunt Lena loved him and when his dad and mom wanted a baby, Aunt Lena had helped. She helped them have him, but his dad still disliked her because of Lex. John knew what his parents turned in to and he didn't want anything to do with them.

"John?" Conner said scared and held Dani behind him to protect her. Dani started to cry the moment she spotted Clark coming toward them.

"Who are you?" Clark asked demanding an answer.

"Stay away from them! What Dad you can't recognize your own son?!" John said as he stood in front of both Conner and Dani to protect them.

"What?!"

"I'm your son. You named be after Grandpa John."

"I…we can't…we can't have children."

"No, you couldn't. But Mom asked Aunt Lena for a favor. And Aunt Lena being the person that she is, said she'd do it. It took her a month. A month to figure out how to help Mom. And nine months later I was born."

"John Kent." Lois said softly with tears in her eyes as she looked at her son.

"Yes." John said, but he didn't move from next to Lena and in front of Conner and Dani.

"How can you stand next to her?" Clark asked angry at the situation.

"How can I stand next to her?! Aunt Lena is the reason that I am here! I used to idolize you! You were the greatest Dad! But the minute you heard that Lex was still alive you blamed her! And she had nothing to do with it! You hurt her! You broke her arm when you demanded she tell you where to find Lex! But she had no idea! You were so hell bent on finding Lex that you abandoned us! For revenge! So, you don't get to talk to her! Or us! And you know what was the hardest?!" John yelled at Clark, who stood there in shock, waiting a beat for answer before continuing. "You did it in front of my cousins! Do you know how scared they are of you?! You! My Dad! My hero! You don't get it Dad. Aunt Lena lied for you. She told Aunt Kara that she had fallen and broke it. Conner and Dani were only six and one when you flew in to their house. Conner had to catch Dani when you had grabbed Aunt Lena. But Aunt Lena told them that it was okay. That you didn't mean it. That you would never hurt them. But Conner remembers all of it and Dani cowers when you come to close to her."

"I…I wouldn't…" Clark tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh, but you would. You did."

Everyone was shocked in to silence, Clark wanting to try and fix it took a few steps forward, only to see John standing strong in front of Conner and Dani. Clark looked at Conner and Dani, Conner looked scared and took a few steps back and Dani whimpered as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder to get away from him. Clark was standing close to Lena, when suddenly he was stumbling back, John had pushed him.

"Stay away from them!" John demanded as he gently pulled Lena back a little and stood in front of her, Conner, and Dani.

"John." Lois said softly as she moved to stand next to him.

"No Mom. You've tried to make up for him for years, while he disappeared in his search for Lex. I am not going to stand here and let him hurt them again." John stated.

"He won't hurt them again."

"How do you know that? He hurt them once, he can do it again." John said before saying, "He hurt us. He abandoned us." John said looking angry and sad at the same time. He took a few steps back and moved to pulled Conner and Dani into a hug. Conner and Dani both were crying, John just wiped away at their tears and held them close. "It okay. I've got you. You both are safe. I'm here."

The silence in the room was deafening, no one knew what to say or how to change the subject. Clark stood near the doorway watching as his son comforted his cousins. Lois stood watching her son who wanted nothing to do with his father or her. Kara stood on the other side of the bed wanting nothing more than to hug her son and her cousin. Alex stood next to Kara staring at Clark and James with anger, anger that Clark would hurt their family and that James was on his side. James stood next to Clark a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his friend. Eliza and J'onn stood near the window, both wondering how on Earth they were going to help their family through this. Brainy and Nia stood holding hands as they watched this intense family gathering. Lena was the first to move as she turned to John, Conner, and Dani, she walked over to them and wrapped them all in her arms. John took comfort in his Aunt Lena's arms as he held his cousins in his arms. The silence was broken by grumbling of some stomachs. Lena gently laughed, making John, Conner, and Dani laugh with her.

"I bet you guys eat as much as Kara." Lena said.

"We have an eating contest almost every weekend." John said with a smile.

"Pizza and pot-stickers?"

"Yes please!" All three of the kids said happily.

"What kind of pizza?" Lena asked.

"We all eat pepperoni and cheese. You normally buy about 20 when we are having everyone over. And then like 30 boxes of pot-stickers. We tend to eat a lot, just so you know. You finally learned a good amount to buy for everyone a few years ago though it changes as the three of us grow." John said.

"Good thing I'm a billionaire."

"Oh, it is." John said as Lena pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and moved over to the window to call and have the items delivered. The room was still tense as Lena finished ordering and moved back over to John, Conner, and Dani.

"Go hug your mother." Lena said as she wrapped an arm around Conner and held Dani on her hip.

"Aunt Lena." John said a little hesitant.

"Go."

"Yes ma'am." John said with a salute like Kara does every once in a while.

Lois moved in sync with John and approached him as he moved toward her. John hugged her gently, but Lois could tell that he was hesitant and it hurt her a little. But she didn't let him know it. She just hugged him back. John pulled back and took a few steps back toward Lena, Conner, and Dani, but he didn't continue all the way to them.

"I know you are wondering why I'm so hesitant." John said as he looked Lois in the eyes.

"I am." Lois answered.

"You were so grateful to Aunt Lena for helping you have me, but when Lex started to come back you chose Dad's side and started to help him look for Lex. You and Dad were gone a lot by the time that I was eleven. I needed you. I needed Dad. But you two were on this revenge path, so I moved in with Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena. You were so angry. You said something to Aunt Lena, when you didn't think that I was listening. But even you hurt her. She cried for hours after you left until Aunt Kara came home. Aunt Kara asked what was wrong and do you know what Aunt Lena told her?"

"No."

"She said that it was nothing, that she was just having a bad day. She always covers for you and Dad. Especially when it came to me. When you would miss when I had games, Aunt Lena was there and she would tell me that you weren't able to come, but that you were thinking of me. When you missed my eighth-grade graduation because you and Dad had to work, Aunt Lena was there cheering for me. When you forgot to pick me up from school, because you both were busy with trying to take down the villains in Metropolis, Aunt Lena was there promising me that you didn't forget you just got busy and loss track of time. When you missed my birthday, Aunt Lena would say that you had sent a gift, that you loved me, and that you would visit soon. I know that she created each gift for me with her own hands. You both had forgotten and she didn't want to let me know that. She always made up something to excuse the both of you, to try and protect me from knowing that my parents forgot about me or were to hell bent on revenge to spend time with me. She would say every night that you had called, that you loved me, and that you would see me soon. But I knew the truth. I know that this is hurting you and I'm not doing it to hurt you, but you need to hear it. She has been more of a parent to me then either of you have been. It's why I'm so protective of her. You were there when Conner and Dani were both born. You loved them. But you both changed when Lex came back. You turned your back on family for revenge."

"I'm sorry."

"We're sorry." Clark said.

"I know you are. Like I said I'm not saying this to hurt you, but I can't just forget everything and be the son that you want me to be." John said.

"John?" Dani said as she reached out for John, he took her from Lena. "Don't be sad. It's okay." Dani said as she held his face in her hands and then cuddled in to him.

"I'm not sad. And it is okay." John said as he kissed Dani's forehead and she hugged him, snuggling against him.

It wasn't long before the food arrived and everyone was eating. Lois, Clark, and James sat together, Eliza, J'onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy were sitting together, and Lena, Kara, John, Conner, and Dani were sitting together. All three of the different groups were talking, but Lois, Clark, and James were quieter than the others. It was getting late into the night, when J'onn said that they should call it a night and go to bed. Nia and Brainy headed for Nia's apartment leaving the rest to talk about who was staying where.

"I'll be staying with Alex." Kelly said as she leaned in to Alex who had an arm wrapped around her.

"Mom can stay with me." Alex said.

"Lois, Clark, and John can stay with me." James stated.

"I'm not staying with you." John stated surprising James.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I…"

"You are just like them. I will not stay with the guy who broke Aunt Lena's heart."

"What do you mean broke her heart?" Clark asked.

"Of course, you didn't tell him." John said with anger. "James didn't tell you, but he dated Aunt Lena to keep track of her. She got his Guardian charges dropped because she loved him. She told him on Thanksgiving about the charges and loving him and he said that he didn't want any of her love."

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

"I have super-hearing. Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara were babysitting me, when I was seven, Mom and Dad were busy with looking for Lex. Not that they would tell me that. I listened in to them too. Aunt Lena was having a bad day because you wouldn't stop arguing with her about everything. She was crying to Aunt Kara about it. She couldn't understand how she had ever loved you. So, no I will not stay with you. I'm fine with staying with Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena. I made a promise to myself to protect Conner and Dani and I will not break that promise. Let's go." John said as he took Dani from Conner, put a hand on Conner's shoulders, and they started to walk to the elevators. Lena and Kara followed behind not wanting to get in to a fight. Alex, Kelly, and Eliza were quickly after them. Leaving J'onn, James, Lois, and Clark in the middle of the DEO.

"We're horrible parents." Lois said sadly.

"Maybe we have been treating Lena like her brother." Clark said sadly as he watched his son walk away from him.

"You still have a chance to make it right." J'onn stated, "That is his past, but it's your future if you keep it up." J'onn turned and walked away.

"Let's go." Clark said as he wrapped an arm around Lois and put a hand on James shoulder and the three of them headed for the elevator.

Lois, Clark, and James tried to talk with Kara, Lena, John, Conner, and Dani. Kara and Lena would talk with them, but the kids refused and didn't want to see them. Alex, Kelly, and Eliza would visit everyday for either lunch, dinner, or both. J'onn, Nia, and Brainy also would visit and they all tried to handle a lot of the DEO work to give everyone time to work through the things that they learned, but Kara did have to come a couple of times to help. Kara and Lena were taking good care of the three kids and even took them to different things around the city each day, so that they could have fun.

It was five days later, when a portal opened up in the middle of National City and all hell broke loose. Lex and Lillian flew out with Kryptonite suits on and all of Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legends came flying after them. The past Team Supergirl gathered at the DEO and watched as the battle took over downtown. Another portal opened in the DEO and the agents prepared for the worst, but stopped when they saw who was coming out of the portal. An older Supergirl was carrying an older Lena our of the portal. John, Conner, and Dani immediately headed to them.

"Aunt Lena!", "Mom!", and "Mommy" were called out by John, Conner, and Dani as they superspeed to them.

"Hold on Little Ones. We need to get to the med-bay." Older Kara said as she headed there with everyone following.

Once in the med-bay older Kara set older Lena down as gently as she could and John, Conner, and Dani tried to gather around the bed, but when they approached, they didn't feel so well.

"John, Conner, Dani come here." Older Kara said as she pulled three vials out of her pocket.

"What happened to Aunt Lena?" John asked as he, Conner, and Dani did as they were told and moved to older Kara.

"Lex injected her with serum containing Kryptonite and Black Death."

"Not Black Death!"

Older Kara pulled John, Conner, and Dani into her arms and said, "She's going to be okay. We were able to find a cure for it. But with it and the Kryptonite in her system it is still hurting her."

"Why is it hurting her?" Alex asked what everyone else was wondering.

"She's pregnant." Younger Kara said and everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes. You can hear the heartbeats." Older Kara said. Everyone turned back to look at Lena and noticed that her belly was a little larger than normal.

"The babies! The Kryptonite!" John shouted as he tried to approach Lena wanting to help her.

'Babies?' Everyone one thought, but they were cut off from the thoughts when Older Kara tried to calm John down.

"John, look at me." Older Kara said.

"You have to get it out of her! Aunt Kara we…we can't lose her. We can't lose the babies."

"You won't." Older Lena said softly.

"Aunt Lena!" John said as he wanted to approach her again, but older Kara took him by the arm.

"Drink this." Older Kara said handing him a vial.

"No! Don't drink it! You don't know what it does!" Clark said as he grabbed John's arm before he could drink the vial.

"Let go of me!" John demanded as his eyes lit up with heat vision.

"Clark. Let him go. It's an antidote to his allergy to Kryptonite. Lena created it to protect Kryptonians from the side effects of Kryptonite." Older Kara stated, but Clark didn't let go. So, older Kara took the vial from John's hand and let John grab his father's hand that was still gripping him.

"You can't trust…" Clark started to say, but his speech was cut off by John punching him in the gut. John's heat vision blasted Clark in the chest. Then he flew at his Dad and pushed him in to the wall. Before he flew back over to older Kara and took the vial from her and drank it. Conner and Dani doing the same.

"John." Lois said surprised by her son attacking his father.

"John don't." James said trying to stop John from drinking the vial, he didn't know what a Luthor could do like he did. But John didn't listen to him.

John, Conner, and Dani then flew over to Lena, the side effects of Kryptonite no longer hurting them. Conner and Dani joined older Lena on the bed, while John stood nearby taking older Lena's hand in his. John leaned down and kissed older Lena on the forehead.

Older Lena turned to him and said, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"I know, Aunt Lena." John said as he gave her a teary smile.

Lois and James helped Clark up, the three of them had been wrong again. They watched as older Lena was comforted by John, Conner, and Dani. Older Lena started to whimper in pain making the three kids try and comfort her even more. John brushed the sweat off of older Lena's forehead and massaged her head gently with his hands, trying to give her comfort. Dani was snuggling in to older Lena's chest. And Conner brushed the tears off of older Lena's face.

"What can we do to help?" Eliza asked.

"Alex was able to get samples of both Black Death and Kryptonite. We also have a sample of what Lex used to bind them. We need an antidote." Older Kara said as she handed Eliza the vials that were labeled. "It needs to be soon. The babies won't survive another few hours with it in their and Lena's system."

"We'll get working on it now." Younger Lena said as she, Alex, Eliza, and Brainy headed for the lab.

"I need to get out there and help handle Lex and Lillian." Older Kara said as she turned to the bed, where older Lena, her children, and her cousin were. She kissed each of their foreheads and whispered that she would be back, before taking off.

"I'll get out there and help." Nia said as she headed out.

"I'll over see from here." J'onn said as he headed out to the main hub.

James, Lois, and Clark didn't move from their spots by the wall. They didn't know what to do. James and Clark knew that they should go out there and help, but at the same time they were too shocked to move. Kelly stood near older Lena and the kids. She didn't know what James, Lois, or Clark were going to do, but she knew that she wouldn't let them near Lena or the kids.

"We should go help." Clark said finally as he looked at James. James nodded in agreement and the two of them headed out. Lois didn't move. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to upset Lena or the kids, but she wanted to help. She took a few steps toward the bed, but Kelly was there in a second stopping her from getting too close.

"I'm not going to hurt them." Lois said.

"I know that, but they don't." Kelly said.

"I'm going to see if I can help with anything." Lois stated softly before heading to the door, leaving Lena, the kids, and Kelly in the room.

Outside in the city, the Teams were finally able to corner Lillian and Lex, the younger Kara, Clark, and James were there.

"Supergirl." Lex grinned evilly. "How's Dani, Lena, and the babies?"

"Shut up Lex! You don't get to talk about them!"

"Why not? They are family."

"They were never your family."

"Did I hit a nerve? Maybe I should go see how they are doing."

"Stay away from them! You will not hurt them!"

"You, abominations deserve to be put down." Lillian stated. "So, does Lena for loving you." That comment surprised younger Clark and James. They didn't know that Lex and Lillian would do that to another Luthor.

"I will not let you hurt any of them." Older Kara stated with more venom in her voice then any of them had heard before.

"We won't let you hurt them." Barry stated.

"You will never go near them again." Oliver said with his bow and arrow aimed at the two.

"You will never hurt them again." Sara said.

"I will never give up killing them, until everyone of them is dead." Lex stated as he lifted his arm to shoot anyone who got too close.

"Nyssa." Oliver said and a woman came flying down behind Lex and Lillian injecting their suits with something. Suddenly Lex and Lillian's suits started to malfunction.

"Everyone, take cover!" Oliver shouted as Barry flashed to grab Nyssa to get her away from the blast area. Lex and Lillian tried to get out of their suits, but before they were able to, they exploded in to a million pieces. Everyone looked around at each other. They did it. They saved the future.

"Let's get to the DEO and see if they were able to come up with the antidote." Oliver stated and everyone took off for the DEO.

When everyone arrived at the DEO they gathered in the med-bay where older Lena was still resting with John, Conner, and Dani. Younger and older Kara's joined the family by the bed.

"It's over." Older Kara said as she kissed older Lena and then rested her forehead on hers.

"We found an antidote." Younger Alex said as she entered the room with younger Lena, Eliza, and Brainy. Younger Alex approached and injected older Lena with the antidote.

Sara stepped forward and said, "We are going to head back to the time ship and then to Earth-1. Barry is going to stay with you guys until you need to get back home. He has the jump ship. We are all very glad that you and the babies will be better soon. If you need us, call us. Love you guys."

"Love you too." Older Kara, older Lena, John, Conner, and Dani replied to her. The teams and future Team Supergirl hugged and said goodbyes. Then the room was left with the younger Team Supergirl, younger James, Lois, and Clark, older Team Supergirl, older James, Lois, and Clark, and John, Conner, and Dani.

"We owe you an apology." Older Lois said to older Lena. "And we wanted to say that we are sorry."

"It's okay." Older Lena said.

"No, it's not okay." John stated in anger.

"John." Lois said softly.

"Don't."

"John, look at me." Older Lena said softly, as she cupped his face so that he would look at her.

"Aunt Lena." John sighed.

"I know that your parents haven't always been the people that you needed, but they want to be."

"But I don't need them. I have you."

"And you always will. But I know that you miss them, that you want them back. They want to try to give you that. You should give them a chance."

"I've given them chances over and over. And every time they let me down."

"Give them one more chance, John. I promise it will be okay. No matter what. You will always have me, us. We will always be there for you. Give them one more chance, okay?"

"Okay." John said hesitantly.

Older Lois and Clark looked at older Lena as she told their son to give them another chance, they both realized she was the only reason their son was going to give them another chance and they knew that they couldn't mess it up. Younger Lois and Clark watched older Lois and Clark's reaction to older Lena's words. They saw how much they regretted everything that they had done. They knew that they needed to change in order to fix the future, at least they knew that they would be able to make it better for both their son and Lena.

"We should get home." Older Kara said as she noticed that both older Lena and the babies were feeling better.

"We should. We have a lot to talk about. As a family." Older Clark said. Older Kara nodded to older Clark, before she picked older Lena up, Conner helped Dani off the bed and then John picked her up and held her on his hip.

"Say goodbye guys." Older Lena said and John, Conner, and Dani said goodbye to younger Kara, Lena, Alex, Kelly, Eliza, J'onn, Nia, and Brainy. The three kids were hesitant in saying goodbye to younger James, Lois, and Clark, but did so anyway with a little encouraging from older Lena.

"All right let's go." Barry said as he opened a portal and everyone started to shuffle though, he turned back to the group, "Thank you. See you." Barry flashed through the portal just as it closed.

"Well that was interesting." Nia said softly making everyone laugh.

J'onn, Brainy, and Nia decided to do some patrolling, Alex, Kelly, and Eliza decided to go and hang out at Alex's place. James talked with Lena and Kara for a few minutes about how he was sorry and that he would be nicer from now on and then he left saying that he needed to do some Guardian work. Leaving Kara, Lena, Lois, and Clark to talk about things. Lois and Clark both apologized for their behavior and promised that they weren't going to turn in to the people that John had talked about in the future. Lena tried to tell them that it was fine, but they told her that it wasn't. And even though they knew that it hadn't happened yet, they promised that they weren't going to let it happen. Lois and Clark left shortly after their talk with Lena and Kara.

"So…Do you want to go back to my place? We can order some takeout and watch Netflix." Kara asked Lena.

"Sounds good to me." Lena said.

"Come on." Kara said as she led Lena to the balcony, Kara gently picked Lena up bridal style and floated for a moment. "Okay?"

"Up, up, and away, Supergirl." Lena said with a smile as Kara took off for her apartment.

In the future, a few things changed, but they were good changes. John had both his parents and the life that he had had before was different. His parents were there for him and they were there for his Aunt Kara, Aunt Lena, Conner, and Dani. And even though he remembered the differences he knew that it was going to be okay. His Aunt Lena never broke her promises.


End file.
